


Назови меня своим именем

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Name Changes, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Пятый даже не попытался оторвать взгляд от «Конца лета», решив, что, если он будет Диего достаточно долго игнорировать, тот сам уйдет.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Назови меня своим именем

**Author's Note:**

> Вы просили, и это случилось. Сиквел к "[Что в имени тебе моём](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981702)" написан.

Утренний кофе стал традицией. Даже для тех, кто кофе не пил, а потягивал травяной чай или апельсиновый сок. Мало кто был бодрым в такие моменты (например, Клаус предпочитал досыпать, уложив голову на стол), зато они всегда могли обменяться планами и договориться, чем заняться вечером.

Это утро ничем от других не отличалось, разве что Диего в этот раз выложил перед ними кусочек картона и замер, торжественно улыбаясь.

— Что это? — Ваня отодвинула свой чай и потянулась за открыткой.

Пятый даже не шевельнулся, наблюдая разве что за реакцией оставшихся родственников. Лютер натянул капюшон посильнее, явно не сильно заинтересованный в находке Диего, Клаус всхрапнул. Эллисон посмотрела Ване через плечо.

— Это… имена? — спросила она. Ваня подняла взгляд, осторожно улыбнулась и посмотрела на Пятого.  
— Да, имена. Которые Грейс предлагала Пятому.

Пятый потянулся к сестре, перехватил открытку и пробежался по именам глазами. И правда, десять имён, которые предназначались ему, и каждое из которых он забраковал.

— Да уж.  
— Нет, слушай, — Лютер высунул нос из-под своего капюшона. — Пора бы и тебе с нормальным именем определиться. «Пятый» — это же как-то… безлично.  
— Я пятьдесят восемь лет «Пятый», и пока никто не жаловался.  
— Я жалуюсь сейчас, — сказал Лютер. — И Клаус со мной согласится.

Он тряхнул Клауса, Клаус шумно вдохнул и распахнул глаза.

— Что? Что случилось.  
— Скажи, что ты со мной согласен, — буркнул Лютер.  
— Допустим, — Клаус сонно потёр лицо. — А о чём мы дискутируем?  
— Об именах для Пятого, — пояснила Эллисон.  
— Ааа, — Клаус попытался сесть ровно, не смог и опёрся о плечо Лютера. — Там было имя Вася, я считаю, что он Вася. Посмотрите на него, — он зевнул. — Конечно же он Вася!  
— Клаус, ещё одно слово и тебе уже не надо будет быть трезвым, чтобы говорить с призраками, потому что ты с ними будешь на одной стороне, — процедил Пятый. — Меня вполне устраивает номер.  
— А мне Октавиан нравится, — задумчиво протянула Эллисон. — Достаточно заносчиво для тебя.  
— Я у вас это конфискую, — Пятый сунул открытку во внутренний карман пиджака. — И мы на этом закроем тему.  
— Ну, вообще-то, я все твои имена запомнил.

Пятый закатил глаза и откинулся в своём кресле. Спорить с его неразумными братьями и сёстрами было себе дороже.

Почему-то Пятый рассчитывал, что тему с именами закроют так же быстро внезапно, как и открыли.

Он ошибался. Все следующие дни его братья и сёстры только и делали, что примеряли на него имена из списка. Он не мог даже книжку спокойно почитать или кофе сварить.

Однажды ему удалось спрятаться в библиотеке, в самом дальнем углу и огромном кресле. Но даже там его нашёл Лютер.

— Привет, Лука! — Лютер расплылся в широкой улыбке не очень умного щенка. — Ты не знаешь, на какой полке папа хранил книжки Митио Каку?

Пятый медленно поднял на него взгляд, отрываясь от «Рассказа служанки» и скрипнул зубами.

— Во-первых, меня зовут не Лука. Во-вторых, ты ведь спросил это только чтобы назвать меня этим тупым именем?  
— Нет, — Лютер приподнял подбородок и сцепил руки перед собой. — Пытаюсь лучше разобраться в путешествиях по времени и параллельных мирах, а Ваня мне список дала, что ты в Апокалипсис читал. Вот. Просвещаюсь.  
— Наверху, пятый стеллаж, — Пятый кивнул на лестницу.  
— Спасибо, Лука.  
— Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и я лестницу подпилю, когда ты на неё залезешь.  
— Хорошо, — Лютер сощурился и развернулся. — Как скажешь. Лука.

Пятый принял волевое решение пощадить его, раздражённо поджал губы и исчез в неизвестном направлении.

Эллисон вежливо выждала несколько дней. Или, может быть, прикидывала, какое из понравившихся ей имён подойдёт ему больше остальных. Как будто бы это было что-то, что она должна была решать, а не он.

Впрочем, вместо того чтобы просто сказать: «До меня дошёл слух» и всучить ему выбранное ей имя, она подкараулила его на кухне.

— Привет, Пятый, — поздоровалась она со своего места, когда Пятый появился у кофеварки и стал менять в ней бумажный фильтр. — У меня к тебе важный разговор.  
— Если ты тоже хочешь вынудить меня принять какое-то имя, то мне не интересно то, что ты продаёшь, — Пятый даже не обернулся.

Эллисон поджала губы, но сдаваться явно не собиралась.

— Имя — это важно, Пятый, — сказала она. — И в списке есть несколько имён, которые тебе правда очень подходят.  
— Типа Октавиана? — Пятый обернулся и выгнул бровь. — Нет, спасибо.  
— Я уже поняла, что Октавиан тебе не нравится. Хотя ты похож на Августа, согласись.  
— Нет, — Пятый отвернулся и потянулся за пачкой кофе, чтобы засыпать его в фильтр. — Не похож.  
— Ладно, ладно. А чем тебе не нравится Кристиан?  
— А тебе чем нравится? Приложила его к моей фотографии и тебе показалось, что я Кристиан?  
— Ты догадливый.

Эллисон зачеркнула очередное имя в блокноте.

— Давай, что у тебя там еще… Константин?  
— Нет, никому из нас это имя не понравилось, и мне особенно.  
— Вы что, провели голосование?  
— Не совсем, — Эллисон качнула головой. — Адриан очень милое имя, ты так не считаешь?  
— Милое? Возможно. Я милый, по-твоему?  
— Пожалуй, — Эллисон задумчиво скривила губы. — Когда спишь зубами к стенке.  
— Вот именно, — Пятый нажал на кнопку на кофеварке, развернулся и сел напротив сестры. — Эллисон, я не Адриан. И не Штефан. И не кто угодно, кто у тебя там в списке. Теодор? Мариус? — он фыркнул. — Просто. Успокойтесь.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я могу просто… заставить тебя какое-то из этих имён взять.  
— И я знаю, что ты этого делать не будешь.

Эллисон тяжело вздохнула и склонила голову набок.

— Мы так просто не сдадимся.  
— О, я на это даже не надеюсь.

Клаус словно не вникал в содержимое открытки, да и Пятого особо не слушал.

— Вася! — кричал он, стоило Пятому отправиться в короткий путь из кухни в комнату. Каждый раз это было неожиданно, и в Клауса летел то пончик в розовой глазури, то бутерброд с арахисовой пастой и зефиром, то и вовсе кружка. Но ничего из попадавших в него предметов, не наталкивало Клауса на мысль, что стоит бы перестать называть Пятого Васей.

Он использовал это имя постоянно.

— Вася, не нальёшь и мне тоже немного кофейка?  
— Иди к чёрту, Клаус.  
— Жадина, говядина, турецкий барабан! Кто на нём играет? Васька — таракан!  
— Клаус, если ты не остановишься, мне придётся сломать тебе челюсть.

Это, Клауса, затыкало минут на пять. Потом он полностью забывал, что говорил Пятый, и снова начинал всё сначала:

— Дамы и господа, я нашёл наши детские фотки! Смотрите какой Васенька тут милый.  
— Клаус, — цедил в ответ Пятый сквозь зубы. — Ты переходишь все границы.  
— А это Ваня после того, как Вася исчез, — Клаус выцепил из стопки одну из фотографий. — До рассвета ведь прождала, а Вася не явился. Он, должно быть, в манекенах ночью заблудился…

Пятый не выдержал и бросил в Клауса степлер. И даже это не заткнуло его надолго.

Клаусу нравилось не только само имя «Вася», но его созвучие с «Ваней» и вообще то, как оно «скатывалось с языка». Иногда он даже без Пятого в комнате начинал распевать «Ваня и Вася сидели на дереве», водя в воздухе руками перед невидимым оркестром.

Пятому оставалось только смириться и ждать, что когда-нибудь это имя ему надоест.

Если надоест.

Ваня подняла тему имени только однажды, да и то будто бы не хотя. Можно даже сказать, что Пятый сам её вынудил. Они вместе поехали за кофе и булочками, и Ваня то и дело нервно топталась на месте.

— Ну, давай. Скажи уже. Имя, которое кажется тебе самым подходящим.  
— Я бы не хотела, чтобы ты брал себе имя, только потому что мы так сказали.  
— Я и не буду, но думаю, тебе полегчает, если ты выскажешь своё мнение.  
— Ну, — Ваня неловко потупила глаза, глядя на свой стакан с кофе. — Мне нравится имя Флорин. Мне кажется, оно тебе подходит. Не потому, что ты какой-то цветочный, или ещё что, просто по звучанию, — она пожала плечами. — Но я не буду настаивать. Ты привык к тому имени, какое у тебя было все эти годы. Что-то менять сейчас…  
— Я это ценю, сестрица, — Пятый поймал её за рукав. — Правда, очень ценю.

Диего оказался оригинальнее всех. Он запомнил все имена из списка, пару раз пытался применить их к брату, но, похоже, ему самому ни одно из этих имён не понравилось.

Когда он пристал к Пятому в очередной раз, он предложил ему альтернативу.

— Я тут пошарился по детским именам. И мне понравилось одно, показалось, тебе подойдёт.

Пятый даже не попытался оторвать взгляд от «Конца лета», решив, что, если он будет Диего достаточно долго игнорировать, тот сам уйдёт.

— Эйдан. Мне кажется, тебе подойдёт имя Эйдан.

Пятый не ответил ничего, только, не отрываясь от книги, он поднял руку и указал брату на дверь.

Какое-то время утренний кофе был очень неловким и тихим. Все попытали счастья с именами, и только Клаус не сдался, и все теперь не знали, что по этому поводу сказать.

Пятый выдержал несколько дней молчаливой пытки, а потом, всё же, сдался. И заговорил первым.

— Проблема с именами в том, что я прожил с именем «Пятый» пятьдесят восемь лет. Пятьдесят восемь. Не пять, не восемь. Почти шесть десятков лет. Все, кто обо мне слышал знают меня как «Пятого». Комиссия. Уже не существующие фанаты Академии Амбрелла. Вы. И даже если мы выберем мне имя, никто из нас не сможет к нему привыкнуть. А особенно я.

И снова молчание. Пятому даже показалось, что он краем глаза заметил пролетевшее над полом перекати-поле.

— Кхм. Возражения? — спросил он.  
— Да нет, — Лютер качнул головой.  
— Ты прав, — добавил Диего. — Переучиваться сложно. Хотя мне понравилось имя, которое я нашёл. Очень.  
— «Эйдан» прекрасное имя, Диего, — Пятый тяжело вздохнул. — Просто оно не моё.  
— Конечно, не твоё. Твоё имя Ва… — начал Клаус и замолк, прижав руку ко рту, когда Эллисон его одёрнула.  
— Мы все себе сами имя выбрали, — сказала Ваня. — И если ты выбираешь имя «Пятый», то так тому и быть.  
— Наконец-то, — Пятый расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Разум победил.


End file.
